warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Brother: ThunderClan/Week Nine
WEEK NINE, NOMINATIONS *Rule: This week, you can only nominate one cat, for 5 points. *Superpower Holder: Icecloud (zooms in to lounge) Lionblaze: Hollyleaf's gone! (cries) Bluestar: Ferncloud's still here! (cries) (they hold each other, crying) Brambleclaw: Hey! That's my thing! Sandstorm: Oh, do you want to join them? (Sandstorm swipes Brambleclaw) Brambleclaw: (cries) Lionblaze: Come here and cuddle with us! (Brambleclaw joins them) Bluestar: Why... Why is Ferncloud still here? Ferncloud: Stop trying to make me feel guilty! Bluestar: (stops crying) Oh? Is it working? Ferncloud: Yes it is! Ashfur: Stop bullying my sister! Icecloud: Yeah, stop bullying her! Bluestar: Shut up you, you aren't involved. (Icecloud whimpers and walks away) Berrynose: The public love me! I was the third cat saved! Lionblaze: But we all hate you Berrynose: Then how come I haven't be nominated yet? Lionblaze: Because... Um... Well... Hazeltail: Ha! BURNED! Brambleclaw: Some cat burned Lionblaze? Is he dead? Is he dead? No! I can't lose another one! Hazeltail: Calm down, no cat burned him! Cloudtail: I think this calls for a celebration nachos! Hazeltail: LOOOOOVE MEEEEEEEE! Cloudtail: On second thought, no. (Cloudtail exits, Hazeltail following) Cloudtail: Some cat get me away from her! Berrynose: I know! Let's go to sleep! Hazeltail: (stops following Cloudtail) How fun! XD Cloudtail: Let's have a pillow fight! Lionblaze: Let's wear our PJ's! Sandstorm: We're cats, we don't even wear PJ's you fool! Lionblaze: Ok, let's just go to sleep! (everyone heads to the bedroom) (The next morning) Big Brother: Everyone get up, nominations time! Ashfur: But we just woke up! Big Brother: That's not my problem! Everyone to the lounge. (in the lounge) Big Brother: Housemates, it's time to nominate. This week, you may only nominate ONE cat, for FIVE points. Cloudtail: WOOO! Berrynose is gone! XD Big Brother: Also, Hollyleaf had a superpower to give out... Here she is via video link to tell you all who she gave it to. Hollyleaf: Hi housemates! As you know, I had a superpower to give out, and I gave it to Icecloud! Lionblaze: D: Brambleclaw: D: Icecloud: :D Lionblaze: How come you got it? Icecloud: 'Cause Hollyleaf's my buddy bud bud Big Brother: Everyone, to the nominations room (in the nominations room) Big Brother: It's time to nominate. Brambleclaw, to the chamber (Brambleclaw enters) Brambleclaw: Why do I'' have to nominate first? Big Brother: 'Cause I said. Now nominate! Brambleclaw: Ok, this week my nomination goes to SANDSTORM, because she keeps making me cry! Big Brother: Accepted. Table: SANDSTORM 5 Ashfur 0 Berrynose 0 Bluestar 0 Brambleclaw 0 Cloudtail 0 Ferncloud 0 Hazeltail 0 Icecloud 0 Lionblaze 0 Big Brother: Cloudtail, to the chamber. (Cloudtail enters) Big Brother: Cloudtail, nominate now. Cloudtail: This week my nomination goes to BERRYNOSE because he's a very annoying furball! >:( Big Brother: Accepted. Table: BERRYNOSE 5 SANDSTORM 5 Ashfur 0 Bluestar 0 Brambleclaw 0 Cloudtail 0 Ferncloud 0 Hazeltail 0 Icecloud 0 Lionblaze 0 Big Brother: Lionblaze, to the chamber (Lionblaze enters) Big Brother: Lionblaze, nominate now. Lionblaze: This week I nominate CLOUDTAIL. At first his love of twoleg food was funny but now it's annoying. Big Brother: Poor Cloudtail, he can't help that Lionblaze: I don't care! Big Brother: Accepted. Table: BERRYNOSE 5 CLOUDTAIL 5 SANDSTORM 5 Ashfur 0 Bluestar 0 Brambleclaw 0 Ferncloud 0 Hazeltail 0 Icecloud 0 Lionblaze 0 Big Brother: Hazeltail, to the chamber. (Hazeltail enters) Big Brother: Hazeltail, nominate now. Hazeltail: This week my nomination goes to BRAMBLECLAW because I'm sick of him crying! Big Brother: Accepted/ Table: BERRYNOSE 5 BRAMBLECLAW 5 CLOUDTAIL 5 SANDSTORM 5 Ashfur 0 Bluestar 0 Ferncloud 0 Hazeltail 0 Icecloud 0 Lionblaze 0 Big Brother: Berrynose, to the chamber (Berrynose enters) Big Brother: Berry Cherry, nominate now. Berrynose: What did you call me? Big Brother: Berry Cherry Berrynose: Hey, I actually like that! It has a nice ring to it... (in announcer voice) INTRODUCING... BEEEEEEERRY CHEEEEERRY! Big Brother: Ok, can you nominate? Berrynose: Ok, so I'm gonna nominate CLOUDTAIL, because he's a direct threat to me. Big Brother: Accepted. Table: CLOUDTAIL 10 BERRYNOSE 5 BRAMBLECLAW 5 SANDSTORM 5 Ashfur 0 Bluestar 0 Ferncloud 0 Hazeltail 0 Icecloud 0 Lionblaze 0 Big Brother: Sandstorm, to the chamber (Sandstorm enters) Big Brother: Sandstorm. nominate now. Sandstorm: Obviously I'm nominating BRAMBLECLAW... Big Brother: Why? Sandstorm: Do you even ''notice what's going on the house? Big Brother: No, I just get paid to talk. Sandstorm: Really? Can I have that job? Big Brother: No! That's my job! Accepted. Table: BRAMBLECLAW 10 CLOUDTAIL 10 BERRYNOSE 5 SANDSTORM 5 Ashfur 0 Bluestar 0 Ferncloud 0 Hazeltail 0 Icecloud 0 Lionblaze 0 Big Brother: Ferncloud, to the chamber (Ferncloud enters) Big Brother: Ferncloud, nominate now. Ferncloud: I nominate BLUESTAR because she hates me. Big Brother: Accepted. Table: BRAMBLECLAW 10 CLOUDTAIL 10 BERRYNOSE 5 BLUESTAR 5 SANDSTORM 5 Ashfur 0 Ferncloud 0 Hazeltail 0 Icecloud 0 Lionblaze 0 Big Brother: Bluestar, to the chamber. (Bluestar enters) Big Brother: Bluestar, nominate now. Bluestar: For 5 points I nominate FERNCLOUD because I HATE HER SO MUCH!!!!! Big Brother: Chill out. Accepted. Table: BRAMBLECLAW 10 CLOUDTAIL 10 BERRYNOSE 5 BLUESTAR 5 FERNCLOUD 5 SANDSTORM 5 Ashfur 0 Hazeltail 0 Icecloud 0 Lionblaze 0 Big Brother: Ashfur, to the chamber. (Ashfur enters) Big Brother: Ashfur, nominate now. Ashfur: I nominate BRAMBLECLAW! Big Brother: Uh... Ok Table: BRAMBLECLAW 15 CLOUDTAIL 10 BERRYNOSE 5 BLUESTAR 5 FERNCLOUD 5 SANDSTORM 5 Ashfur 0 Hazeltail 0 Icecloud 0 Lionblaze 0 Big Brother: Icecloud, to the chamber. (Icecloud enters) Big Brother: Icecloud, your power is... Your nomination will automatically put up a cat for nomination! Icecloud: Oh geez... Oh I hate this... Big Brother: Nominate now. Icecloud: Well... (sigh) I think I have to put up SANDSTORM, because she's changed a lot this past week and she's being rude to everyone. Big Brother: Accepted. Nominations are over. All housemates, to the lounge. FINAL TABLE SANDSTORM N BRAMBLECLAW 15 CLOUDTAIL 10 Berrynose 5 Bluestar 5 Ferncloud 5 Ashfur 0 Hazeltail 0 Icecloud 0 Lionblaze 0 (everyone is in the lounge) Big Brother: Housemates, as you know, Icecloud had the superpower. Her power was her nomination would automatically put up a cat for eviction. I will now reveal the housemates nominated and the number of points they received... on 15 points, BRAMBLECLAW Brambleclaw: (cries) Everyone but Brambleclaw: SHUT UP! Big Brother: On 10 points, CLOUDTAIL. Cloudtail: (gasps) Hazeltail: HE CAN'T BE NOMINATED! I HAVEN'T KISSED HIM YET! Cloudtail: AAAAH! Big Brother: And also on 10 points, SANDSTORM. That is all... Sandstorm: Meh, I knew it. WEEK NINE, DAILY SHOW (With special guest appearance from Rainsplash) (Full credit to Fuzzy for unicorn idea :D) (in the lounge) Sandstorm: I'ts time for breakfast! Hazeltail: YAAAAAY! Cloudtail: Can we have nachos? Ashfur: You don't have nachos for breakfast, idiot. Cloudtail: Cloudtail does! Sandstorm: Let's have pancakes again! Hazeltail: Ok! (Hazeltail opens the fridge) Hazeltail: We're out of milk! D: Sandstorm: OH NOES! D: Lionblaze: Well, this just will not do! I'm going to the Diary Room right now. (Lionblaze enters the diary room) Lionblaze: We're out of milk Big Brother! D: Big Brother: And that's my problem because...? Lionblaze: Because you're the twoleg and we can't leave this house! We need more milk for pancakes! Big Brother: FIne I'll go. (Big Brother leaves and goes to the shop) (10 minutes later) Big Brother: Well, here's your milk Lionblaze: YAY! PANCAKE TIME! (Lionblaze grabs the milk and runs out of the Diary Room) Lionblaze: This is REALLY HEAVY! Ferncloud: Oh do you want some help? Lionblaze: I'm gonna drop it! (Lionblaze drops the milk) Lionblaze: NUUUUUU! Bluestar: Quick! Everyone lap up the precious liquidy goodness! (everyone drinks the milk) Lionblaze: Big Brother, we need more milk! I dropped it! Big Brother: I've been to the shop once, I'm not going again. Everyone: NUUUUUUUUUUU! Brambleclaw: Well this calls for (epic music) OPERATION MILK HEIST! Berrynose: How does it work? Brambleclaw: Basically, I go to the store and get some milk. Ashfur: Okay bye then Brambleclaw: If I don't come back... Tell Squirra that I love her... (Brambleclaw leaves) (2 minutes later) (Brambleclaw returns) Sandstorm: HE GOT THE MILK! PANCAKE TIME! (30 minutes later) Berrynose: I'm so full! I don't think I could move a muscle without bursting (horse sounds coming from outside) Berrynose: IS THAT A HORSE? :D (runs outside) Icecloud: Well, we should probably follow him. (outside) Lionblaze: It's a unicorn, not a horse! Ferncloud: Oh it's so adorable! (everyone sees a random cat standing next to the unicorn) Bluestar: (snarls) Who are you? How did you get in here? Rainsplash: Why I'm unicorn master Rainsplash! (dances happily) Cloudtail: This one's even crazier than Nightshimmer! Rainsplash: I heard that! (mule kicks Cloudtail) Cloudtail: Hey! That's not fair! Rainsplash: I like dancing! (dances in a field of rainbows) Ashfur: (gasp) HOW DID YOU FIND MY SECRET STASH OF RAINBOWS? Sandstorm: Ashfur has a secret stash of Rainbows? Icecloud: Let's get some! Ashfur: Nuuuu! Not my rainbows! D: Brambleclaw: Yes your rainbows! Ashfur: But rainbows make me happy! Brambleclaw: They make everyone happy! Ashfur: (turns to Rainsplash) Stop them! Rainsplash: (gets out spell book) Let me see... How to stop cats after your rainbows.. Ah, here we are! (raises paw) Aka Nama Chawa Bo! (''massive rainbow bubble comes out and traps the cats) Sandstorm: Aww! D: Hazeltail: I wanted to play with a ''rainbow! Brambleclaw: Why are we trapped in here? Ashfur: Never mess with Ashfur's rainbows.., (Ashfur is in the bedroom playing with his rainbows) Ashfur: I love my rainbows! Rainbows are awesome! I LOVE RAINBOWS! (Hazeltail comes in) Hazeltail: RAINBOOOWS! (dashes) Ashfur: NO! MY RAINBOWS! (swipes Hazeltail) Cloudtail: Wow, that's a weird family! Ashfur loves rainbows, Ferncloud loves matches, what does Icecloud love? Berrynose: Carrots? Brambleclaw: Chickens? Sandstorm: Pokemons? Berrynose: What's a pokemon? Sandstorm: What is a pokemon? Berrynose: I'm gonna see if she loves carrots! (grabs a bag of carrots) Hey Icecloud! Icecloud: What? Berrynose: Look! (drops carrots) Icecloud: (high pitche''d squeal) CAAAAAAAAROOOOOOOTS! (dives after bag of carrots) Hehe! Carrots! My love! Cloudtail: That is one ''creepy family. WEEK NINE, CHALLENGE (zooms in to bedroom where Ferncloud and Ashfur are sitting) Ashfur: I loves my rainbows! Yaaaay! Ferncloud: Where are my matches? Bluestar: I used them all Ferncloud: But... Those were my ''matches! Nuuuuuuu! Icecloud: You still have a box remember? Ferncloud: MATCHEEEEEEEES! (runs to get box) (zooms in to Ferncloud's matches stash) Ferncloud: Hehe! Time to play with matches! (strikes match) Big Brother: All housemates, come outside Ferncloud: Awww! (blows out match) (outside) Big Brother: Housemates, it's time for the challenge Berrynose: What's the reward? Big Brother: You get to watch a Tim Allen movie! Berrynose: Not that! Big Brother: Fine... You can... um, you can watch an American Horror Story marathon! Berrynose: How big is the marathon? Big Brother: Every episode aired so far Lionblaze: I love that show! Sandstorm: We all love that show! Brambleclaw: I don't! It's scary! Icecloud: That's why its so awesome! Big Brother: Housemates, in front of you are 10 unicorns, supplied by Rainsplash. Your challenge is to ride the unicorn through the maze. The first one out gets to watch an American Horror Story marathon, and gets to have a feast while they watch. Housemates, get on your unicorns. (everyone hops on a unicorn) Hazeltail: *gasp* this one has rainbows on it! Big Brother: 3... 2... 1... GO! (everyone dashes in the maze) Hazeltail: Yes! Ride! I'm gonna win! Lionblaze: Must... Watch... American Horror Story! (overtakes Hazeltail) Cloudtail: Ha! You're going the wrong way fools! Lionblaze: After him! (charges after Cloudtail) Hazeltail: He must love me! (Sandstorm and Brambleclaw) Brambleclaw: Ride little unicorn! I must win! Sandstorm: No, I wanna win! (Sandstorm throws Brambleclaw off his unicorn) Brambleclaw: (cries) (Icecloud rides past and her unicorn tramples Brambleclaw) Brambleclaw: (screams) Icecloud: Oh no, I hit a Brambleclaw! Run like the wind, Bullseye! Rainsplash: THAT IS NOT HIS NAME! (Berrynose) Berrynose: Nuu! Dead end! (runs in to another dead end) Berrynose: Nuuu! Mazes suck Bluestar; Hehe, bye Berrynose! Ferncloud: Do you want help? Berrynose: PLEASE! Ferncloud: Too bad I want to win, bye now! Berrynose: NOOOOOOO! I'm stuck! (Ashfur rides past) Berrynose: Ashfur, help me! Ashfur: What's that? You want a carrot? Here you go (tosses carrot) Icecloud: CAAAAAAAARROOOOOOOOOT! (dashes after carrot) Berrynose: No, no, no! (unicorn k'o's Berrynose) Berrynose: Ow... Icecloud: (snatches carrot) Mine! (nibbles) (near the end of the maze) Lionblaze: YES! I'MA WIN! WOOOO! Hazeltail: No, I'MA WIN! (Lionblaze's unicorn kicks Hazeltail away) Hazeltail: NUUUUU! NOT AGAIN! D: (Lionblaze and his unicorn walk out of the maze) Big Brother: Congratulations, you win! Lionblaze: GIMMIE THE DVD's! Big Brother: Fine, here you go Lionblaze: (strokes DVD's) My precious... (Lionblaze runs off) (6 hours later) Berrynose: (wakes up) Uh... my head? Where's my unicorn? WHERE IS EVERYONE? (everyone has gotten out of the maze as you can guess) Berrynose: Uh... guys? Don't leave me in here! HELP MEEEEEEE! WEEK NINE, EVICTION (With appearance from Roboflight) Voice-over: Hello and welcome to the LIVE EVICTION! Please welcome your host, DAISY! (Daisy walks out on to the stage, wearing glasses) Crowd: (silent) Daisy: What? Crowd: (silent) Daisy: Is there something on my face? Oh, I still have my glasses on! (smashes glasses) Oh well, the producer will pay for those. Producer: No I won't! Daisy: (claws slide out) Yes you will! Producer: Okay, I will. Daisy: Welcome to the LIVE EVICTION! Producer: You dont have time for that now, cross to the voting lines. Daisy: Ok then (Daisy crosses to the voting lines, they read:) ??? 33% ??? 32% ??? 35% Daisy: Wow, that's really close! You can still vote to save your favourite, and they need it now more than ever! Here are the numbers you need: (silence) Daisy: Voice-over! That's your cue! (silence) Daisy: Voice-over! Where'd he go? Producer: He left. He had to go see his kid's basketball match. Daisy: Well... Who's gonna call out the numbers? Producer: You! Daisy: Ok, fine! Who's up again? Producer: (shoves list in front of Daisy) Daisy: Ok, here goes: (clears throat) To save BRAMBLECLAW, call 1902 55 71 04! Or SMS BRAMBLECLAW to 161 661! To save CLOUDTAIL, call 1902 55 71 05! Or SMS CLOUDTAIL to 161 661! To save SANDSTORM, call 1902 55 71 13! Or SMS SANDSTORM to 161 661! Wow, I've always wanted to do that! Let's go to an ad break Daisy: We're back! Let's cross to the house to save the first cat... (Daisy crosses to the house) Daisy Hi housemates! Housemates: Hi! Daisy: Well, I'm here to... Berrynose: Save the first cat, we know mum. We've been here for 9 weeks already, which is 8 evictions. Cloudtail (gasp) You can ''count? Berrynose: Of course I can! Cloudtail: I was being sarcastic... Daisy: Ok, so the cat with the most amount of votes to SAVE, and the cat that is definitely staying another week is... SANDSTORM! Sandstorm: Woooo! Cloudtail: (gulp) If I get evicted, Ashfur will never ''be able to make another nachos! Daisy: We'll be right back after the break... Daisy: We're back! And now, we're gonna reveal the evicted cat... Producer: Not yet Daisy, the show's too short! Daisy: What can we do then? D: Producer: Dance or something! Daisy: I can't dance! Producer: Well... Get Nightshimmer in! Daisy: I can't do that either. She's upset because Hollyleaf got evicted. Producer: Do something! Daisy: Ok (grabs a cat out of the audience) Cat from the audience: Uh... Hi? Daisy: Shuddup. What's your name? Cat from the audience: Um... Roboflight? Daisy: Well Roboflight, put on a show for us! Robo: Um... Ok. (starts tap dancing( Daisy: Have a top hat! (throws top hat) Daisy: And a cane! (throws cane, which hits Roboflight in the leg, toppling her over) Robo: My leg! Daisy: Here let me help you. Roboflight: (awful singing) YOU RAISE ME UUUUUP, SO I MAY STAND ON MOUNTAINS... Daisy Oh no, STOP! (pushes Roboflight in to the audience) Have we made up enough time? Producer: Well, as long as you have a ''really long interview with the evictee, I suppose. Daisy: YES! (Daisy crosses to the house) Roboflight: Don't evict Cloudtail! Daisy: SHUT UP! Hazeltail: Who are you talking to? Daisy: No one... Now, let's reveal the evicted cat! (eyes cloud) Cloudtail, Brambleclaw, one of you is seconds away from being evicted from the Big Brother house. After receiving the LEAST amount of votes to save, its time to go... It's time to go... CLOUDTAIL! Roboflight NUUUUUUUU! D: Daisy: SHUT. UP! Hazeltail: NOOO! I HAVEN'T KISSED HIM! (everyone gets up off the couch) Cloudtail: *sigh* no more nachos! (doors open and Cloudtail goes through them) Ashfur: CLOUDTAIL, WAIT! (Ashfur comes running with a dish of nachos) Ashfur: I... Made this for you. (Cloudtail devours the nachos in one bite) Ashfur: Gee thanks... (Cloudtail exits) Daisy: Please welcome evictee number seven, CLOUDTAIL! (Cloudtail walks on to stage, chewing the last bit of nachos) Cloudtail: Hi Daisy! Daisy: Don't talk with your mouth full. Cloudtail: Sorry (swallows nachos) Daisy: Take a seat! (they sit down) Daisy: Should we take a look at the voting lines? Cloudtail: Okay! (Daisy crosses to the voting lines, they read) BRAMBLECLAW 33% CLOUDTAIL 32% SANDSTORM 35% Cloudtail: Aww, I was only 1% away from more nachos! Daisy: That reminds me, we have something for you. Cloudtail: Oh? Daisy: Brightheart made you a nachos! (Brightheart comes on with a nachos) Brightheart: Hi Cloudy! Cloudtail: NAAAAAAAAAACHOOOOOOOOOOOS! (jumps on top of Brightheart, crushing the nachos) Brightheart: Ow, my good eye! Cloudtail: (eats nachos) Daisy: Cloudtail, you have to give out a superpower! Cloudtail: ASHFUR! Now shut up, I'm eating nachos! (continues eating nachos) Daisy: Well folks that's it for another week of Big Brother: ThunderClan! I'm your host Daisy and Cloudtail has just been evicted. Goodnight every cat! What will Ashfur's superpower will be? Who will be nominated next? Find out all this and more in Big Brother: ThunderClan (Week Ten) Category:Tanglefrost101's Fanfics Category:Big Brother Category:Fan Fictions